Too Good To Be True
by beautywithbrains
Summary: Logan, Lindsay, Camille, and Jett go on a double date that goes horribly wrong. Once Logan and Lindsay get back to the Palm Woods, Logan makes a shocking discovery about Lindsay. A spinoff of Big Time Double Date.


**Hello!**

**Basically, this will be a spin-off of what I (along with BTRlover98) thought would happen in Big Time Double Date. This won't be focused on Camille and Jett so much as Logan and Lindsay, so keep that in mind, please and thank you.**

**Enough of me wasting my time, here's the story! :)**

***Insert creative way of me announcing that I don't own Big Time Rush***

"I don't know about you, but I hope this place has crayons!" Jett exclaimed as he walked towards the Palm Woods doors with Camille, Logan and his date Lindsay following behind. Logan contorted his face into a disgusted expression at Jett's child-like remark.

Jett, Camille, Logan, and Lindsay were all going on a double date. To clear up any confusion, Camille's date was Jett, not Logan. Why? Basically, Camille didn't agree with Logan's logic, so a breakup seemed like the necessary solution to the situation. Much to Logan's dismay, he couldn't create a robot girlfriend without it seeming too weird, so after finding the perfect girl on a dating website dedicated to those who love science, he found Lindsay. One no-so-coincidental coincidence led to another and, in the end, there was the double date.

The group was going to a high-class restaurant for their date, but little did they know that Carlos, Jennifer, James, Katie, Kendall, Lucy, and Lucy's parents would be at that very same eatery. Not that it really mattered.

As soon as the couples got settled, Lindsay asked a simple question, just wanting to know if everyone knew what they wanted to order. The question, however, did not get simple answers, or any real answers at all.

"Oh, yeah, Camille, you should have the arrogant blowhard!" Logan suggested. "Oh, wait, you already do," Logan added, pointing to Jett.

"Ooh, where's the arrogant blowhard? I must have the lunch menu," Jett concluded, not realizing Logan's "suggestion" was an insult.

"Do you know what you want, Logan? Or do you need more data to order?" Camille fired back, shooting Lindsay a look.

"Oh, here we go!" Logan exclaimed.

"We're going!" Camille replied.

"Where's the arrogant blowhard?" Jett cried out, oblivious to the fight going on between Camille and Logan.

"Are we still talking about food?" Lindsay inquired innocently.

"Yes!" the rest of the table shouted simultaneously.

Lindsay widened her eyes while looking down at her menu, already realizing it would be a long meal.

Once everyone ordered and received their food, Jett decided to inquire how much everyone loved dining with him and eating toast. Lindsay answered that she loved eating toast, but recent data stated that you should only eat it two days a week.

"What? That's ridiculous! If you like something, you should be able to enjoy it anytime you want," Logan stated.

"HA! So, you're saying that recent data is wrong?" Camille queried, referring to earlier that day when Logan had informed Camille that they should have a date two nights a week because recent data claimed it was healthy for a relationship.

"No, what I'm saying is…you're on a date with him?" Logan questioned, changing the subject.

"You realize you're dating yourself, right?" Camille asked.

"No, we're not! Wait…ohh." Lindsay and Logan looked at their outfits and realized how similar they really are.

"Great time on this double date!" Camille yelled as she and Logan argued back and forth.

"Why don't we just go back to the Palm Woods if you're not having fun?" Logan proposed, raising his voice.

"Fine! Jett, we're going back to the Palm Woods!" Camille grabbed Jett's hand and pulled him to the door.

"No crayons, no arrogant blowhard, I say we never go here again," Jett concluded.

"Lindsay, I think it would be in our best interests if we just went back to the Palm Woods seeing as _some_ people don't know how to act on a date," Logan explained.

The group went back to the Palm Woods in separate vehicles, as one may be able to infer, and completely avoided the other couple once they arrived. Camille and Jett exchanged their goodbyes in the lobby before they went off to their respective residences. Lindsay and Logan, however, stayed in the front of the building to avoid a run-in with Camille and Jett.

"Sorry about how the double date went tonight…." Logan trailed off, not sure what else to add on to the apology.

"No, it's fine. I understand that couples that acted the way you and Camille did are more common to have messy break-ups that lead to constant insults much after the relationship is broken off," Lindsay stated.

Logan nodded his head and smiled. "Maybe would you want to go out some other time, just the two of us?"

"Sure, there nothing that could go wrong there, right?" Lindsay asked with a grin.

"I'd sure hope not!" There was a short silence before Logan leaned in to kiss Lindsay as a way to end the date.

"What are you doing?" Lindsay exclaimed, causing Logan to jump back in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"We're related! You _do _know we're related, don't you?"

"OH! Yeah…right…totally…." Logan answered, rubbing his hand up and down his neck awkwardly.

"Okay, good thing we got that cleared up!" Lindsay laughed. Logan faked a laugh with her before she drove back to her home, leaving Logan standing in the parking lot, confused beyond belief.

"I should've just picked the robot."

**Ta-daa! Did you like it?**

**Fun Facts:**

**1. When I first watched Big Time Double Date, I was completely sold that this was going to happen.**

**2. This took me a few days to write if you exclude all the days I ignored it.**

**3. You can thank BTRlover98 for encouraging me to write and post this!**

**4. I had to buy the episode so I could use it to write the dialogue.**

**I sincerely hope this gave you a laugh or maybe made you smile, even a little. I'm extremely sorry that I've been slacking on posting everything lately. I've been helping friends (ZombieRusher7 hint, hint!) edit their stories and I've had a somewhat busy summer in general. School will be starting this Wednesday, so expect some more material because of me feeling it's necessary to put off homework!**

**Have a great week and…I love you! Mwah! :)**


End file.
